Fire Emblem - Autism Dracule 5
by Ryseversuswriter
Summary: An advent of an epic battle with a dragon! but it doesnt go well for our heroes. Join this purposely bad story and derpy writing!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey dad? Can you tell us how You and mom met?" Said virgo as he asked his father Johan to tell the story one more time  
"Of course son…" He answered  
His brother edwin listened too from the table and the adventure began

* * *

Your mother, Mira was a young 18 year old girl who lived in the magical land of Cullia and it had been 500 years since The great hero of cullia had slain the dragon and now The land lived in peace

If anything Life should be peaceful but she was bored with her life

Her mother was sick of her and her negative attitude against life

As soon as she woke up her mother said to her  
"Im kicking you out"  
"Huh? But why  
"Because of your stupid sad way of thinking, Young lady"  
"Well I think That if you could maybe Get back together with dad"  
"Shut up!" And Then she kicked Mira out of the door

Mira hurt Her Butt and started to cry  
"Wahhhhhh" her tears fell to the ground  
She cried for 5 hours and pooped herself

Suddenly a boy younger than her approached her  
"Hey are you okay?" He asked her  
"*sniff* No My Momma Kicked Me out" she explained to him  
"Oh that sounds rough"  
"*sniff*" She sniffled up her tears and got up

They looked at each other  
"What's Your name?" The boy asked  
"Mira…." She said back  
"My name is johan" He said  
Even though they just met they felt a connection that couldn't be broken  
"Hey um can I ask you a question…/"  
"What?"  
"Do You smell Poop?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mira and Johan went Into the town together  
Mira cleaned herself up  
"Well since you needed a place to stay i'll should introduce you to my sister, Johanna she runs an inn"  
"Is she nice?"  
"She Can be a bit rude, but she's means well" Johanne explained

They walked to Johan's family inn. they were careful not to step on the mountains of dead rats, the town had really gone downhill since the defeat of the dragon  
They Opened the door "Where have you been?"  
"Im S-sorry…"  
"Gosh I always Have to worry about you…" Johanna said

Johanna was a mean Girl and Liked to Whine and nag johan, She was a real ball buster  
"Why did you bring this girl here? She smells weird…"  
Mira spoke up and said something  
"Um Miss can I please stay here?"  
"What Can You do?"  
"I can sweep and clean and do other things if you know what I mean…." Mira said  
"Hmm, I'm Not impressed All that Much…?"  
"Look sis, I can compensate you with gold if you want…"  
"No! It has to be something more than gold!"  
As they argued Mira Had an crazy but stupendous idea  
"I have a better idea, Why Don't I slay the dragon who Haunts this town?"  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mira And Johan walked up the dragon's cave  
Johan Had came with mira To ensure her safety also because women are generally bad with directions.  
"Johan, If we don't make it out of here alive I want to Thank You For everything That You've done…"  
"Aw shucks, But I would've done it for anyo-" He was cut off by the roar of a dragon  
*rawr*  
A deep loud voice came out  
"Goddamn Humans always coming into My Cave to have relations!"  
The dragon said as it came around the Corner

"Johan Look out!"  
*Flame Noises* the dragon breathed fire  
Johan Dodged quickly  
"MIra Now!" Johan commanded, Mira Took Out Her legendary sword astrid and struck the dragon right In the heart, Killing it  
"I hate Mondays" The dragon quipped

Mira And Johan Married and Had a two children


	4. Characters and Classes

This is information on characters and there classes.

Mira Marblewind  
Born: 732  
Age: 18  
Class: Swordsman  
Likes: Adventure and Johann  
Dislikes: Villians  
Bio: She was kicked out by her mother and Is now adventuring with johann and defeating dragon's.  
Appearance: She has Orange-Brownish Hair and blue eyes

Johann Haventaler  
Born: 733  
Age: 17  
Class: Mercenary  
Likes: Mira and adventuring  
DIslikes: Unhelpful People.  
Bio: A mercenary who hunts dragon and tries to help his Sister.  
Appearance: He has blue and Blue eyes.

Johanna Haventaler  
Born: 730  
Age: 20  
Likes: Money and Her Inn  
Dislikes: Mira and Johann  
Bio: She runs an Inn with her brother, Johann. She's always nagging him but not to be mean but because she want's him to do better in Life.  
Appearance: Same as Johann.


End file.
